i really really like you
by sankouu
Summary: little thing i wrote for my friend ouod


Karkat sits in the lap of his newly found matesprit, Kankri Vantas, after a bit of mild black flirting he found that his feelings where not black at all, it took Karkat a while before he could suck up his fears and confess to Kankri, but everything went better then he thought it would,

"uh Kankri, i need to tell you something" Karkat said in his mind as he remembered what happened.

"what is it, Karkat? i dont know if you can tell, but im a little busy at the moment" the older said blandly, as he flipped through the pages of his book,

"i know, but this will only take a second" he said, playing with the hem of his sweater as he looked down at the ground, Kankri sighed marking his page, and shutting the book, setting it down next to him.

"well, what is it?" he asked looking at the small troll before him,

"i was thinking about some stuff, mainly you and me, i realized that i really really like you" he said, saying the last part in almost a whispered tone

"i like you to Karkat, but i dont think that its such a big deal, it could have waited until i was finished with my book" he said, obviously not getting what Karkat was trying to say

"no, not like that, i mean, i-i really like you, i find you attractive, and i always want to be around you, even if you never shut up, and my blood pusher hurts when im not with you, at first i thought i hated you, but i was wrong, really really wrong" Karkat said, head still down, his face felt like it was on fire,

"oh" Kankri said, stunned

"i get it if you never want to talk to me again, i just needed to tell you" Karkat said, he began to scratch at the exposed skin on his hand as a nervous tick, making his grey flesh turn red at the surface, his hand was stopped by Kankri, grabbing his wrist and moving it away, knowing that if the other kept it up, he would bleed, and they would have to bandage his hand again, Kankri's action made the younger look up, he was greeted by a soft smile,

"Karkat" is all he said before their lips where connected, Karkat was shocked but soon relaxed into the kiss, Kankri broke the kiss, but he didn't back away, his face still so close to the other Vantas

"i really really like you too" he whispered

Karkat sighed as he remembered, his thoughts soon interrupted by the sound of Kankri's voice

"Karkat?" he asked as he looked down at the other

"hm?" the other replied as he looked up

"id dont know if you have noticed, or have chosen to ignore it, but im in need of a little assistance" he said gesturing to his bottom half, making Karkat look down, it seems that as Karkat was in his own little world, so was Kankri, but obviously thinking about something different.

"oh" Karkat said, moving his ass a bit, making Kankri intake a sharp breath

"_dont do that_, just help me before my bulge explodes, please" he said, he sounded so desperate, Karkat scooted off his lap, positioning himself on his knees and bending down, undoing the others pants and pulling them down a bit, he fished Kankri's bulge out of his boxers, making the other groan, the smaller began to pump the seer's bulge slowly, making the other squirm and whine

"dear god, go faster" he pleaded, lucky for him, Karkat easily complied, he started pumping him faster, licking his lips, he took the tip of the others bulge in his mouth, sending shivers down Kankri's spine as he moaned,

Karkat moved his hands and took the rest of him into his mouth, Kankri ran his hand through Karkat hair, pulling slightly, making Karkat moan around his bulge, loving the vibration, he pulled again, only harder, making Karkat moan louder, Karkat's bulge slipping out of its sheathe, suddenly Kankri pushed Karkat's face away from his bulge, granting him a confused look from the other.

"t-take off your pants" Kankri ordered, Karkat sitting up and kicking off his pants, and underwear, as soon as they where off his hips where grabbed and he was pulled into Kankri's lap once again, Kankri's bulge rubbing the folds of Karkat's nook, making him keen

the tip of the seers bulge slid into the knights nook, as the other slowly lowered him onto his aching appendage, once Kankri was fully sheathed inside the smaller, Karkat sighed, he relaxed as Kankri let him get used to the feeling, once Karkat gave the okay, Kankri lifted him up by his hips and lowered him back down, over and over again, the room filling with their moans,

"oh shit, go faster K-Kankri" Karkat begged, the other did as he was told, moving him up and down faster, making Karkat moan louder, panting and whining as his nook was pounded by his dancestor, and he would be lying if he said he didn't love it,

"oh god, im gonna cum" Kankri slurred, heat coiling in his stomach as he slammed the smaller on his bulge.

"me too" Karkat said through moans, it didn't take much for Karkat to finally release, spilling his red genetic material on their stomachs, not long after, Kankri came aswell, biting Karkat's shoulder through his sweater, marking him, he was now officially Kankri's, they panted as they sat there, sweaty and hot, the room reeked of sex

"thanks" Kankri said breathlessly

"any time" he said as he rested his head on the others shoulder.


End file.
